


All Fine With the World

by gothclark



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alaric's evil half threatens them all, Damon watches over him, making sure that Alaric's dark side hurts no one they all care about. But will that be enough to save them from an evil plot to end the vampire line? While watching over him, Alaric finds that even he is not immune to the charms of Damon Salvatore. Then Alaric becomes the one thing he hates most, Damon will stop at nothing to ensure he makes the choice that will keep them together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fine With the World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.  
> Thanks to my beta teot. Remaining errors are mine.  
> Written for vampirebigbang.

This could have gone better. Alaric sat up in bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. Damon smiled from where he sat. It wasn't his usual smug smile, which Alaric thought was Damon's best look. This smile looked a touch edged with something else that Alaric couldn't quite figure out.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Damon said.

Alaric didn't dignify that comment with a response. Another night of being watched over and another day of having to put up with Damon was not something Alaric looked forward to, but here he was, waiting for his other half to surface. Even with the herbs that Bonnie had cooked up, they had no idea how long it would take for his alter ego to vanish.

They'd done shots last night, in the living room on a game of poker. Alaric lost and his throbbing head let him know in spades.

Alaric stood and trudged to the bathroom.

"You might want to get dressed or something," Damon said with a smirk and a hand gesture.

Alaric paused and looked down to realize that not only was he almost naked except for his socks and briefs, his chest felt sticky. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at Damon who was eyeing Alaric with a quirked brow.

"Nice... assets," Damon waggled his brows and leered.

Alaric turned away and stared ahead, squeezing his eyes shut tight, willing the moment away. "Why am I only in my socks and underwear?"

"Don't worry," Damon said. He moved up behind Alaric close enough for Alaric to feel Damon's breath on his shoulder. "It's not anything I haven't seen before, Ric."

The purr in Damon's tone sent shivers through Alaric. It was either that or the chill in the air. Alaric opted to believe the latter. He didn't need to turn around to see the smug smile on Damon's face. He could hear it in his voice.

"Strip poker. Guess who lost."

This time, Alaric did turn his head. He narrowed his eyes at Damon and saw that Damon held a pair of jeans in one hand. Alaric accepted the clothing and continued on his way to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath.

"Calm, I will not freak out," he mumbled. After a few deep breaths, Alaric turned on the light and moved to the sink. He leaned forward, staring at his reflection. He thought if he stared long enough, he would see that reflection he'd seen in the hospital, but all he saw was his own tired, drawn face.

Alaric shook his head, and turned to take a shower. The hot water felt good on his aching muscles. The distant sounds from the main room carried into the bathroom, but Alaric tuned them out, his mind on the events of the past few weeks. Discovering that you were a killer and had tried to kill the one person who was trying to help you through your identity crisis tended to get under your skin. Too caught up in his thoughts, Alaric didn't hear the door open.

"There's no need to freak out." Damon's voice came from beside the tub.

Alaric spun under the showerhead and made out the dark figure on the other side of the shower curtain. There was no use wasting breath on trying to impart the wisdom that perhaps Damon was being just a bit too intrusive. Alaric could wait him out, shower until Damon got bored and left to find something else to preoccupy his time.

A cell phone rang, echoing in the room.

"You've reached Alaric Saltzman's phone," Damon said. "How can I be of service?"

Alaric tilted his head under the water and listened to Damon's end of the conversation. It was probably Elena calling to check if Alaric had gone evil on them.

"Nope. He's just fine."

There was a pause and Alaric soaped up his chest, staring down at the water running into the drain. He leaned a shoulder against the wet tiles.

"He's busy. No, I am not just saying that because he went evil and I had to chain him to the bed. You are so kinky, has anyone ever told you that?"

Alaric coughed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'll let him know you called to say you care." There was a hint of sarcasm in Damon's tone, though Alaric wasn't sure why Damon would talk to Elena that way. Then there was silence but the shadow remained.

Alaric turned off the water and waited but Damon didn't leave or say a word. The only sound in the room was the drip of the tap and his breathing.

"Hand me a towel," Alaric said, breaking the silence. It was clear that Damon wasn't going to leave. A towel appeared and Alaric shook his head. It was a face towel, large enough to almost cover Alaric's privates. "Ha, ha, Damon. Stop kidding around and hand me a real towel."

When Damon passed the larger towel, Alaric snatched it from his hand and wrapped it around himself. He shoved the shower curtain aside and glared at Damon who leaned against the bathroom sink, a smirk on his lips. The cell phone chirped again.

"Who was that on my phone?" Alaric said, stepping out of the tub. He made sure the towel wouldn't slide off, and reached out for his phone. Damon held it up just out of reach and smiled.

"Some doctor chick who you tried to kill," Damon said.

Alaric grasped for the phone, but Damon held it farther away, holding one finger up and winking. He pressed talk and put the phone to his ear.

"Alaric's phone. Damon speaking, how may I help you?"

Alaric tried to snatch the phone from Damon, but at the last moment, Damon rushed away at preternatural speed. Alaric fell forward, regained his balance and chased after Damon.

"He's busy being all evil, so you can't come over, Elena," Damon said, waggling his brows at Alaric.

"Stop dicking around." Alaric rushed at Damon, but once again, Damon moved out of his reach.

"I'm kidding. You don't need to come over," Damon said. "Peaceful bunny loving version remains intact."

Alaric gave up trying to catch Damon, and sat down on the bed, leaning forward with one elbow on his knee. Damon stood on the other side of the room behind him.

"I have it all under control," Damon said. "I'll give him your love." Moments later, the cell phone landed on the bed beside Alaric, bumping against his backside. Alaric reached back and scooped up the phone. The bed bounced when Damon landed on top, one leg tucked behind Alaric, and his chin resting on his folded arms.

"Stop answering my phone," Alaric said. He turned the phone off and leaned out to place it on the bedside table, reaching over Damon. Beneath him, Damon turned and when Alaric glanced down, it was into Damon's gaze.

"Okay," Damon said.

Alaric straightened and reclined against Damon's legs, releasing a deep sigh. "I should get dressed," he said without conviction. What was there to get dressed for? He couldn't leave his loft because he might kill someone without even knowing. He couldn't teach classes. Alaric glanced at his phone. He couldn't call Meredith to say he's sorry for trying to kill her. How do you apologize for something like that?

"Concoction time," Damon said, breaking Alaric's reverie.

Alaric nodded but didn't move from his comfortable sprawl. Instead, Damon moved from beneath him, and Alaric fell back on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, wishing it all away. Damon set the plastic bottle filled with water and magical herbs in Alaric's hand.

"Come on, drink up. It's good for you," Damon said.

Alaric sat up, flinched and popped open the bottle. He squeezed his eyes shut as he drank, grimacing at the horrible taste that washed down his throat, but he didn't stop until he'd finished off the bottle. He let the empty bottle fall to the floor and lay down, tucking his hand beneath his head, disappointed at the prospect of another day trapped indoors. He stared, lost in thought.

"Do you think it's working?" Alaric asked. The bed dipped and Alaric felt Damon's weight behind him. He leaned back against him, pondering.

"Kill anybody lately?"

Alaric could feel Damon's words against the back of his neck and he shivered. He twisted his body around to face Damon, shifting to a more comfortable position. They were eye-to-eye and Alaric stared into Damon's blue eyes. They looked brighter in the sunlight streaming in through the draperies. Damon's smirk faded and his eyes darkened.

"This is not a joke," said Alaric, unable to hide the weariness in his tone. He crossed his arms, feeling a chill and wishing that he'd gotten dressed.

"I know." Damon closed his eyes and licked his lips.

Alaric couldn't help but watch the pink tongue dart out and moisten the full bottom lip. His body screamed to lean forward but Alaric screamed back, resisting the urge to taste. This was ridiculous. They were best friends and Alaric couldn't go there.

When Damon opened his eyes again, he smirked. Alaric went from wanting to sample to wanting to slap the smug expression from Damon's face.

Up this close and personal, there was no denying that Damon was an attractive man, but there was the fact that Alaric didn't swing that way or at least he thought so until he'd met Damon.

Damon narrowed his eyes and smiled. "You're wondering if you should kiss me or smack me."

Alaric pulled back and gritted his teeth with a sneer. "What? No!"

Damon rolled onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head, a look of triumph on his face. "Right, sure, I get it. You're just..." Damon waved a hand in the air.

Alaric couldn't take much more. He turned and pinned Damon beneath him, mashing his mouth to Damon's parted lips before he lost the nerve. Damon stiffened at first then returned the kiss, turning his head for a better angle. Panic rose in Alaric when he realized what he was doing, but he crushed the feeling, washed all other thoughts from his mind except for here and now.

He felt too good to stop now and he intensified the kiss, licking and sucking on Damon's full bottom lip, putting every ounce of frustration into the moment. Damon's hand roamed beneath the towel, startling Alaric who pulled back, reluctant to break the moment, but at the same time afraid of the swept up feeling. Their gazes locked.

"We shouldn't do this," Alaric said.

"Why not. You want to kill vampires except for me. Your alter ego wants to kill vampires including me. It's a match made in paradise lost."

Alaric snorted. "A twisted paradise."

Damon petted Alaric's naked thigh, grasped his leg and yanked it up. He rolled them to land on top of Alaric and pinned Alaric to the bed with no effort.

"You want it, I want it." Damon reared up, yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside. "Consenting adults, Ric." He raised one brow, but didn't wait for Alaric's response before he swept in and kissed Alaric on the mouth. "Besides, you're already naked. Most of my work is done."

Alaric could feel the smirk against his mouth. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss it from Damon's face. He wrapped his arm around Damon, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. Damon writhed against him, and managed to get his jeans off. Alaric marveled at the fact that it didn't feel strange at all to cup Damon's ass with one hand. It felt right. Hell, he'd stared at it enough times wondering how this would feel, and now here he was, groping.

Damon broke away and sat up, stripping himself naked and yanking the towel from Alaric. He slid off the bed and sauntered to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Feeling exposed, Alaric covered his crotch with a pillow. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Damon if he'd wanted to and stared, admiring his body. Damon paused and struck a pose, stroking his bare chest with the hand that held the bottle.

"I can see you're anxious to get a piece of this."

Alaric looked away, willing the blush to subside. This was insane, and he knew he shouldn't do what it was they were about to do, but it was too late to deny the way he felt. He did want Damon. His body gave him away.

He sat up, taking the two glasses and holding them while Damon filled them both. Alaric gulped his drink, gaze locked on Damon's every movement.

"If we do this," Alaric said.

Damon sneered. "What do you mean if? You mean after we do this." He clinked his glass against Alaric's and took a swallow from his drink. Alaric watched, hypnotized by the movement of Damon's throat as he drank. He leaned toward Damon and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder. Damon turned his head, dark hair brushing against Alaric's cheek.

"Shut up and just..."

The look of amusement in Damon's eyes frustrated Alaric. It vanished in the next moment and Damon stroked Alaric's shoulder then arm.

"I can hear your heart pounding," Damon said. His fingers trailed across Alaric's throat to the back of his neck. "Part of you is terrified and the other part is thrilled."

Alaric broke the gaze and swallowed the last of his drink, holding the glass out for more. Liquid courage. Damon obliged, emptying the rest of the bottle into Alaric's glass. He set the bottle aside and leaned into Alaric, licking Alaric's lips, urging Alaric to open up for him. Alaric kissed Damon back then broke away, turning his head to finish the drink. He slung one arm over Damon's shoulder and leaned against him, reveling in the cool touch of Damon's smooth skin, and brushed his whiskered chin against Damon. Alaric smiled when Damon shivered.

"That's what I like about you, Ric. You're so manly," Damon said. He placed kisses against Alaric's shoulder up to his exposed throat. Alaric resisted a shiver and waited with anticipation for the bite, but it didn't happen. When he turned and pulled back, he faced Damon's vampire half, red eyes, sharp teeth. Alaric's heart thumped in his chest, fearing gripping for a moment, but then he wasn't afraid. He leaned in and kissed Damon, sliding one arm around him and pulling him in close.

"Less talk, more action," Alaric said. The words were a bare whisper but he knew that Damon had heard.

Damon turned away and when he turned back his face was normal again, and his eyes were blue again. His mouth latched onto Alaric's and they kissed, stroked, and moved as one. Alaric tossed the pillow aside. They fell back and Alaric slid his leg across Damon, straddling him. The delicious feel of skin on skin sent thrills through him. Damon flipped them until he lay on top, grinding his erection against Alaric's hip. Alaric pushed but Damon wouldn't budge. The kiss deepened. Alaric caressed Damon's smooth back down to his ass, urging Damon to spread his legs wider. When Damon complied, Alaric slipped a finger into the crack, surprised at the heat he felt.

Damon reared up and smirked, then winked. "Naughty teacher." He rolled off Alaric and turned, reaching for something in the bedside dresser. Alaric lay back, tucking one arm behind his head. Damon rifled through Alaric's drawer, came up with a condom packet, held it up, smiled, and then tossed the condom aside. He held up the lube Alaric kept in the drawer, turning back to Alaric and batted his eyelashes.

Alaric gripped Damon's wrist. "Have you ever done this before?"

Damon smirked. "I've done everything before." He flipped Alaric and moved in behind him, their bodies flush. Alaric moaned and reached behind him to grab hold of Damon's ass cheek, giving it a good squeeze. Damon pressed closer, crushing Alaric to the mattress, smothering him beneath his weight. Alaric shivered when Damon nipped an ear lobe. He squeezed again and brushed his fingertip against Damon's hole, grinning. Every inch of his body felt alive and vibrated with anticipation.

Damon pushed against Alaric, grinding his hard cock between Alaric's cheeks.

"I always suspected that you were a big tease," Alaric said.

In response to his challenge, Damon reared back and Alaric felt the cool touch of wet fingers against his hole.

"Spread," Damon growled. He nudged Alaric's thigh and Alaric complied, his cock stiffening at the word. Damon caressed Alaric's thighs and ass, and when a cold finger penetrated him, Alaric jerked beneath Damon. He grabbed hold of the pillow, hiding his face. The anticipation of what came next sent thrills through him. Damon's gentle touch produced more shivers, and Alaric was ready to scream when he felt the blunt head press against him, penetrating him. He pushed up at Damon, turning his head to see over his shoulder. Lust flared in Damon's eyes, and Alaric twisted enough to catch his open mouth in a kiss. Damon wrapped his arms around Alaric and pushed.

Pain spiked through Alaric and he ground against the mattress to escape the feeling. Damon pulled up, the feel of pain subsided and when he pushed in again, the pain shot through Alaric, and he bit his bottom lip. Damon's body tensed and Alaric found himself crushed beneath him, trapped. Damon pressed his forehead against Alaric's shoulder blades. Alaric shuddered, his head swimming, his pulse quickening.

The rhythm of their motions rocked the bed. Damon twisted them and gripped Alaric's cock in his hand, stroking the semi-hard length. Alaric wondered how long Damon could do this, but the thought died with each stroke of his cock. He concentrated on the feel of the friction and their slick bodies pressed so close, convinced that Damon was trying to make them one. Damon stroked and squeezed him, brushing a thumb across the sensitive head. Alaric reared up, pressing against Damon, his balls tightening.

"Too fucking hot." With those whispered words in Alaric's ear, Alaric jerked and threw his head back, shooting ribbons of come against the bed sheets. His muscles clenched with each climax and Damon thrust harder, filling Alaric who collapsed against the sheets. Damon didn't stop. He gripped Alaric's hips with both hands and pushed.

Crushed beneath Damon, Alaric felt at peace. His body felt boneless and he felt dizzy. Damon sped his thrusts, in and out stretching Alaric wide until Damon pulsed inside him. Alaric felt Damon's climax through every inch of his body. Damon wrapped his arms around Alaric and pressed close, lips to Alaric's ear, a sigh escaping him. Overcome with lethargy, Alaric followed it down into the darkness.

* * *

Hard, sharp pain shot up and down Alaric's right arm.

He became conscious of being unable to move both his arms. He twisted his body to find rope tangled around the headboard of his bed and his wrists cuffed to the ropes. Alaric raised his head off the bed and glanced around the darkened room. The light from the bathroom was all that illumination his loft. Not only was he cuffed to the bed, he was still naked and the sheets had slid from the bed.

"Hello," Alaric called out. There was no reply. He jerked when his cell phone started to ring. Alaric turned his head to see that his cell phone sat on the bedside table. He tried to twist enough to see the screen from where he lay, but there was no leverage. Whoever had tied him to the bed, and he was only guessing that it was Damon, had left no room for him to move.

Alaric struggled against the cuffs, twisting his arms. His wrists were chaffed, aching, bloodied. He remembered nothing, but evidence showed that his darker side must have come out to play and Damon was forced to tie him down. There were bloodstains smeared on the sheets. That was when he noticed a butcher knife on the bedside table, blood coating the blade to the hilt.

Alaric slammed his head against the mattress, thrashing. "Fuck. Get me out of this, Damon." Alaric yanked his arms and wrenched his left shoulder in the process. Pain shot up and down his arm and he stopped his struggles, the pain subsiding to a dull throb.

A dark shadow fell across the bed. Alaric turned his gaze up to find Damon standing over him, a dour expression on his face.

"Keep your shorts on," Damon said.

"Ha, ha. Get me out of this." Alaric glanced up at his tied and cuffed wrists and then at Damon.

Damon stood his ground, tilting his head sideways. "How do I know it's really you and not the you that tried to kill me while we lay in a post coital stupor?"

Alaric squeezed his eyes shut and relaxed knowing that he wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. A silent hush filled the room, and Alaric turned his gaze to Damon. Damon sat down in a chair beside the bed and that was when Alaric noticed the blood caked on his lapel. His heart rate sped up at what it could mean.

"Don't worry," Damon said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "As you can see, you missed the heart. Even if you had gotten me in the heart, that," Damon waved at the blood stained knife, "wouldn't have done you any good." Damon stood and removed his dirty shirt, tossing it aside to expose his perfect body. He twirled and smiled.

"Was I...?" Alaric swallowed his next words.

"A mean and nasty man who fought me like a tiger right after I fucked your brains out." Damon waggled his brows in a suggestive naughty manner, sending a shot of lust to Alaric's groin. His dick jerked and Damon smirked, pointing. "See, I know it's really you." Damon leaned into the bed and snapped the cuffs from Alaric's raw wrists. Alaric reached for modesty, but Damon was on top of him, kissing him senseless.

Damon broke the kiss.

"This is how you know it's really me? Because my dick gets hard when you move?"

"And you use porn tongue."

Alaric reared away from Damon. "I do not!"

To prove his point, Damon lunged forward and mashed their mouths together. Alaric opened his mouth and tongued Damon, then pulled away, eyes wide.

"You're right."

"When are you just going to accept that I'm always right?"

They kissed again, and Alaric humped against Damon, grinding his hard cock into Damon's thigh.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a dirty man?" Alaric said before Damon shut him up with another hard, wet kiss.

Alaric shook his head and allowed Damon to manipulate him, giving in to Damon's ministrations. Damon stroked the length of his hard cock, and bent down, shocking Alaric into an embarrassing squeak when Damon sucked the head of his cock. Alaric watched Damon suck and lick and stroke, his body shuddering at each touch. It didn't take long for him to come and Alaric quelled a wave of shame when Damon swallowed.

Damon slid up and nuzzled Alaric's throat. "Mm, delicious."

Alaric lowered his gaze at the pleased expression on Damon's face, grinning at the same time, but he felt content, more content than he'd felt in a long time.

"I guess this means you're over my attempt to kill you."

* * *

He swallowed the bitter drink, grimacing at the taste.

"It's good for you," Elena said, tilting her head sideways. She looked so earnest and trusting. 

Alaric felt like a cad for his behavior of a few days before. Damon's actions, though destructive, had saved Elena's life and Alaric had voiced his opinion that things could have gone worse. Maybe it was better for them all that Abby left town. Elena had not hesitated to point out how much Alaric sounded like Damon at that moment.

"I just wish it would work faster," Alaric said, staring into the last few gulps. He swirled them around, and prepared to finish the drink. They hadn't told Elena about his dark side coming out the other night while Alaric had been with Damon. He couldn't quite find the right words to explain why he was in bed with Damon in the first place. Alaric thought about telling while omitting a few details, but the words just never seemed to come out right in his mind.

Elena stood and paced across the loft, stopping with her back turned to Alaric. Since she'd arrived a few hours before, Alaric could see that something was on her mind. Before he could ask, she spoke up.

"Caroline will be coming over to watch you," Elena said, her back still turned to him. He realized it must have been so she wouldn't have to face him. Elena had told Caroline who the real council killer was, and now Alaric would have to face the consequence of his bad side. He stared down at the ring on his finger, twirling it, a nervous habit he'd developed.

He should have said something but instead, he swallowed his words, and jerked when someone knocked on the door. He bowed his head and bit his bottom lip, turning his back to the door. He heard the door open and soft whispered greetings being exchanged. Caroline must have heard Alaric's heart rate increase. He was sure of it. Damon had told him in excruciating detail all about vampire senses.

Alaric finished the drink and set the empty bottle down on the coffee table before him. He stood, swiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and turned to face the girl whose father he'd killed.

Caroline stood a few feet away. The door closed behind Elena when she exited in silence. Alaric watched Caroline's gaze sweep his loft then return to scrutinize him. She could kill him right now. Though he still wore the ring that protected him from an unnatural death, she could have gotten satisfaction with knowing that she'd at least tried. Alaric closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Instead of being flung around and his neck being snapped, Alaric listened to the click of Caroline's heels. He opened his eyes to find her standing before him.

"Your place smells like Damon."

"He's...been..." Alaric turned his gaze away, hiding his embarrassment. She knew. She would be able to tell. He peeked up through messy bangs then looked down at his own shaky hands.

"Elena told me."

Alaric's throat went dry. His mind went numb and he couldn't think of a damned thing to say. What do you say to someone that you killed their father and now they have one less parent? How do you explain? Alaric could not have felt more miserable if he tried and he wished that Caroline would just get it over with and kill him, but that would be too easy. Alaric needed to face his choices. Stare his mistakes head on.

"I am..." Sorry just didn't seem like a strong enough word.

* * *

The bed felt too hard. The room felt too cold. Alaric rolled enough to see over his shoulder and note that Caroline still sat in the armchair. She offered up a feeble smile. Alaric swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, his back to Caroline.

"I think I may have managed a few minutes of sleep," Alaric said.

"A few hours, actually." Caroline stood and marched to the kitchen then twirled and held up a fresh thermos of the herb mixture. "Time for your medicine."

"Right." Alaric nodded and slid from the bed. He noted that he was barefoot and his shirt was unbuttoned. He buttoned up his shirt and walked over to take the drink from Caroline. After his thirty-minute, fumbling, pathetic apology, Alaric had slunk with his tail between his legs to the bed and laid down in the hopes of getting some sleep. He hadn't expected to find any, and he'd half expected to wake up evil, but he was here still and not evil.

"So," Caroline said after a long silence. "What's up with Damon?"

"What...." Alaric blinked and shook his head once. "What do you mean?" His pulse quickened and he knew that Caroline could sense his nervousness.

"He's been hanging out here all week and I thought maybe you might..."

The door flung open and Alaric sighed with relief when Damon walked in without stopping to say hello. He raised the two bottles in his hands and smirked.

"We need to celebrate," Damon said with a cocky grin and a wink.

Caroline jumped up from the sofa and rushed to the entrance. "That's my cue to go." She twirled, her blond hair swirling around her head and gripped the doorknob. "Be good." With those words, Caroline was out the door, shutting it behind her.

Damon was already in the kitchen retrieving two glasses and setting them down on the counter. Alaric watched from where he sat, his mind still on Caroline's words. She had to have known about their extra curricular activity. There was no hiding that from a vampire.

Alaric was too distracted to realize that Damon had pulled him in close and wrapped his arm around Alaric's neck. The kiss was deep and hungry and Alaric sank into the moment, forgetting all other thoughts for now. He could deal later if it came to that, but right now, he didn't care. He pushed his tongue past Damon's lips and tilted his head. When they broke apart, Damon pressed his forehead to Alaric's cheek. Damon turned enough to gulp from his own glass.

"What are we celebrating?" Alaric asked. He sipped from his glass, savoring the burn of alcohol down his throat.

"You'll see soon enough," Damon said. When he pushed Alaric back against the sofa and straddled Alaric's hips, Alaric didn't resist. "But first, we mess up your place." The predatory smile sent shivers up Alaric's spine, and he set his now empty glass aside to wrap one arm around Damon. He stroked Damon's chest and watched while Damon unbuttoned his shirt one-handed with slow, fluid motions, turning each gesture into something erotic and wicked looking. He shrugged the shirt off and flung it aside, reaching down to unbutton Alaric's shirt while leaning in and kissing him.

Damon moved faster than Alaric could keep up with. It wasn't long before they were both stripped naked. With clothes strewn everywhere, and Damon prepped, Alaric gripped Damon's hips with both hands, pressing his fingers in the soft flesh. He thrust into the warm, smooth, tightness, savoring the hungry look in Damon's eyes. Impaled on Alaric's hard cock, Damon bent his body to kiss and lick Alaric's mouth, devouring him with a hunger Alaric had never experienced. Alaric sank back against the sofa and enjoyed the ride, but the position wasn't right. He straightened and wrapped his arms around Damon's body, kissing Damon's warm, pliant mouth. Even the faint hints of blood on Damon's breath couldn't stop Alaric's libido. It only made Alaric hornier and long for Damon that much more. Alaric didn't even want to contemplate what that said about him.

They twisted and shifted until Damon lay beneath him on all fours, throwing a cocky grin over his shoulder at Alaric.

"Harder," Damon said.

Alaric sat back and pulled Damon up closer against his chest. Damon twisted his body enough to mash their mouths together in a smothering kiss. Alaric growled and fucked Damon and when Damon bit down on his bottom lip, Alaric fell forward, taking Damon with him. He gripped Damon's cock in one hand and pulled on the hard length, thrusting with each stroke. That was the end of him. Alaric came so hard he swore he saw stars. He slid against Damon's slick body, riding the climax. Then Damon grabbed hold of Alaric's hand and they stroked Damon until he came. Alaric held his pulsing cock, and stroked the length a few more times before relaxing his grip.

They collapsed to the sofa, panting. A few moments passed where Alaric closed his eyes and pretended his world wasn't so screwed up.

Then a phone rang, shattering the moment.

Damon turned beneath him, twisting and manipulating Alaric's naked, sated body into his arms. Damon wrapped one arm around Alaric's neck in a possessive manner. Alaric was beginning to realize that this is what it was about. Damon's need to take and own overshadowed any other emotion. He knew he should care, but right now, Alaric didn't mind. Right now all he cared about was this, and eliminating his evil side forever.

"Hello," Damon drawled into his phone. He grinned down at Alaric, pressing his chin against Alaric's forehead. "Perfect. We'll get the equipment we need and you bring the firewood." He ended the call.

Alaric eyed Damon with deep suspicion. What was Damon up to this time? Some grand scheme to destroy the originals once and for all, although now there was so much more at stake.

"You want to let me in on what's going on?" When Damon didn't reply, Alaric tapped Damon on the chest. Damon stroked Alaric's cheek.

"Wood, baby," Damon said with a leer. To emphasis his statement, Damon thrust up to show that he was hard again.

Alaric shook his head and shifted to get a better angle, and kissed Damon on the mouth. "Great." He slid from Damon, getting to his feet. Alaric paused, standing over Damon, a finger pointed at him. "Don't ever call me baby again." He smiled and walked away, a feeling of disgust building in him.

Damon was in front of him before Alaric could make his way into the bathroom, stopping him. He eyed Alaric.

"Are you evil again?"

Now Alaric felt exasperation. "No. I don't think one has to be evil to hate being called a pet name." Alaric shrugged. "I don't like pet names." He leaned in closer and locked onto Damon's gaze. "Baby."

"Check. No pet names." Standing naked before him, Alaric couldn't help but glance down, noting the amorous state of Damon's body. He reached out, gripped Damon's hard cock with one hand, and pulled Damon in closer, stroking the length and kissing him on the mouth with tongue. They backed up until Alaric hit the wall behind him.

"This thing we have, what exactly are we doing." Alaric couldn't help himself. He felt a mix of shame and excitement every time he touched Damon. He shouldn't be here. This was so very wrong on so many levels that Alaric knew nothing good could come of what had happened, what was happening right this minute.

Damon pressed against Alaric, rubbing their cocks together, and Alaric's mind exploded. Passion blurred his vision, and his mind was swallowed by everything Damon. The scent of Damon's skin filled Alaric with euphoria. The kiss deepened and Alaric sped his strokes. Damon's hand joined his and they held each other's cocks between their sweaty, panting bodies, jerking each other off until Alaric climaxed. For one blinding moment, Alaric thought he would collapse, but Damon held them steady, humping against Alaric until he was finished.

After a long, silence, where the only sound in the room seemed to be their hearts pounding, Damon leaned away from Alaric, staring into his half lidded eyes.

"We have shit to do before my brother gets here."

* * *

It was over.

Alaric lay in a bed of dirt, black earth in his eyes. He sat up, trying to remember how he got here, wherever here was. His clothes were covered in blood. Panic rose in his chest and he scrubbed at the dirt on his face and his arms. He remembered dying, again.

Alaric fell back feeling the sting of tears in his eyes. He was dead, this time for good. The cold stone beneath him was a tomb, not his tomb, but the tomb of Elena's family. Alaric shivered and curled up into a ball. He couldn't remember anything at all. He must have blacked out and gone evil. Then he heard voices, loud voices, filling his head. Alaric covered his ears. That's when he noticed that his ring was gone. He no longer wore the Gilbert ring that protected him from death by supernatural causes.

He was so cold, so damned cold and he stood up on shaky legs. Then he saw the white oak stake. It was the one that Damon had given him to use against the originals. Alaric bent to pick it up. He concentrated on the voices just outside. He knew them all. The one that terrified him the most was Damon. Despite all his bravado, Alaric could hear the hint of fear in Damon's words. Alaric picked up the stake and lurched forward, his body stiff, feeling a hunger deep in his gut. He stopped at the entrance to the tomb. It was dark outside, no moon tonight.

Alaric lunged forward. Her back was to him. He didn't hear the words she spoke. He didn't care. He knew that they were nothing but threats and he regretted ever having listened to her even in his dreams. He plunged the stake deep into her back, relishing the look of shock in her eyes when she spun to see who had destroyed her. Esther crumped to the ground, falling face first onto the grass. A sense of triumph filled Alaric and he turned his attention to the other people there. They watched as Esther's body caught fire and she was consumed, the last stake that could kill her kind going up with her.

Damon was there to catch him when Alaric fell to his knees. Elena and Stefan moved in but Damon motioned for them to back away. Alaric shivered in Damon's arms, feeling the pangs of something deep inside.

"So hungry," Alaric said through clenched teeth.

"I know," Damon said. He rocked Alaric in his arms. "Look, guys. I've got this. Just leave us alone, please."

Those words were not meant for Alaric, but he tried to make sense of them. His heart was pounding fit to burst, and Alaric couldn't control the shakes. He tried but the effort only served to exacerbate his condition. Then something was thrust in his hand and the smell was so overpowering that Alaric cried out in rage when he realized what was happening. His teeth grew and his body felt hot, burning with a fever.

"Drink," Damon said into his ear. "You need to drink."

Unable to resist the command, Alaric seized the offered blood bag and tore his way through the flimsy plastic. Blood gushed into his mouth and he gulped at the liquid with a hunger he had never felt before. Panic rose in his chest but he couldn't stop. Once he emptied the bag, Alaric flung it aside. He caught a glimpse of the expression on Damon's face and bowed his head, shame blooming in his chest.

"What did you do?" Alaric fell back out of Damon's arms, raising shaky hands to his face to touch, to feel for himself, what had become of him. His fangs still protruded and the hunger, though abated, still gnawed at his gut. He clutched his stomach and bent forward, pressing his forehead to the ground.

"Nothing, I didn't..."

Alaric raised his head at the thump of Damon's telltale heart. "You know how I feel about this. You know!" He swiped the blood on his chin with one arm, trying to scrub the evidence of his monstrosity away, but he knew deep down that it was too late.

"You died without the ring," Damon said.

Alaric straightened and stared at Damon, assessing the truth of those words. He could hear voices close by to his left. He turned in that direction, and heard a heart skip a beat with fear. Memories he couldn't recall flashed in his mind. Isobel. His wife and his grief crashed down on him. She had made him forget, and now those memories rushed back overwhelming him. Alaric crumpled, arms wrapped around him. Damon's lips pressed to his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I gave you my blood to heal your wound and Rebekah killed you."

"No." Alaric shook his head with violent rage. He fell back and away from Damon, crawling along the ground. He needed to get as far away as he could because this wasn't right. This was all wrong. He should have just died. He stopped wearing that fucking ring so that he would just die and leave his friends in peace. He didn't want to kill again. He didn't want to end up bitter, angry, and undead.

He stopped against a tree trunk, his back to the rough bark. Alaric turned and pressed his cheek against the jagged texture, trying to feel anything that wasn't pain. When he turned his head and opened his eyes, he saw Damon standing a few feet away, the empty blood bag at his feet. Damon moved in closer, crouched down in front of Alaric, something like empathy in his dark scrutiny.

"Come on," Damon said, reaching out to Alaric with his outstretched hand. "We should get back to the house." Damon turned his attention up to the brightening sky. "It's going to be daylight in just a few short minutes and you're not exactly equipped to handle the harsh rays of the sun anymore."

Alaric realized that there was a way out of this mess. He took a deep breath -- was it even a breath now -- and shook his head, rejecting Damon's offer.

"I'll wait here for the day to start."

"No fucking way." Damon stood and yanked Alaric to his feet, his arms wrapped around Alaric. Pressed up close to Damon, Alaric felt a hunger and thirst like nothing he'd ever experienced.

"What do you plan to do, Damon, carry me out of here on your back?"

"If that's what it takes to get your stubborn ass out of this place, then I'm willing to do just that." Damon turned to the pile of ashes that was once their nemesis. "Besides, I don't want to be here when clan crazy comes looking for who did their beloved mother in."

Alaric paused for a moment, staring at Damon then his surrounding. This was the last thing he ever wanted, and somehow he knew that once he took the next step into darkness, there would be no turning back. The look in Damon's eyes spoke volumes. Despite their differences and the fact that Damon had caused Alaric more pain and suffering than any other person Alaric had met in his life, there seemed to be no turning back.

They found Elena and Stefan waiting for them by Stefan's car. Alaric climbed into the back seat, avoiding Elena's gaze and attempt at an embrace. He could smell her sweet blood and he turned his head away, fighting the wave of nausea that threatened to push him over the edge. Damon climbed in beside him. With Stefan driving and Elena in the passenger seat, they left the cemetery behind. Alaric glanced back just in time to see Klaus. He didn't pursue them. Alaric was convinced that Klaus wanted his mother dead just as much as they all did.

* * *

"I'm fine," Alaric said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Behind him, Elena stopped her nervous pacing. They were in Damon's bedroom. Damon had left Alaric alone to rest, but there was no rest for Alaric any more. He thought the moment he lay down on the cool bed, something bad would happen. He spent most of this time caressing the fabrics around him, marveling at how sensitive his touch was now that he was dead. Alaric smoothed the front of his shirt. He snapped at attention. He could hear Elena's heart beat even from across the room.

"You've said that, but I'm not convinced," Elena said.

"No kidding," Alaric muttered the words too low for her to hear. His hands shook when he reached for the buttons on his shirt. He did up the top button just for something to do. He couldn't sit still now. His body felt hypersensitive to every motion, every sound and every flutter of air in the room.

It was daytime. Alaric could feel the weight of the sunlight behind the heavy drapes. Damon entered the room. His swift motion seemed so normal to Alaric now. He seemed to glide when he walked, and Alaric watched him cross the room.

"I couldn't find Bonnie," Damon said, his brow creased with worry. 

"I don't need a ring." Alaric moved to the armchair and sat down, sprawling with his head in his hand. He checked his pulse again. It was still there, but barely perceptible, perhaps several beats per minute. His hair was a tangled mess. He teased a tuft with one hand, and glanced at Damon. "Will my hair still grow?"

Damon shrugged.

"You need a ring," Elena said, the urgency in her tone not lost on Alaric. They both turned their attention to her.

Alaric sat up straight. Someone was coming up the stairs. He could hear their heart beating. They were human but he wasn't sure who it was. He couldn't tell. Damon nodded at Alaric and moved to the door, standing behind it. At the last moment, Alaric realized that who ever it was they were not alone. A vampire was with them. He stood and faced the door, seconds before Bonnie and Stefan walked into the room.

All eyes turned toward Alaric and he sat back down, head hanging to avoid eye contact. When he did take a peek through his bangs, Bonnie stood with arms folded and a glare in her eyes directed at Damon. Everything seemed so normal, like any other day when they would assemble to discus their strategy against the latest big bad to hit Mystic Falls.

Except things were no longer normal for Alaric. He was dead for good. He wouldn't grow old, and he would never have kids of his own. Was he cured of his evil self? He didn't know.

Alaric stood and crossed to the corner of the room, far away from anyone else. He folded his arms and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Damon followed him, pensive gaze on Alaric.

"I want to get this over with fast because I need to get back to my mother," Bonnie said.

The rest of the room was silent and Alaric watched Bonnie walk to Elena and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Will this do?" Damon held something out for Bonnie to take. It was a ring, gaudy and heavy looking. Alaric flinched at the idea of having to wear the thing for the rest of his life, but he kept his mouth shut.

Bonnie nodded and took the ring from Damon. It didn't take long. She did the enchantment, said the magic words and it was over in just a few minutes. Damon held the magic ring out to Alaric and glared when Alaric refused to take the bauble. All eyes were on him, and Damon pried Alaric's arms apart to take his hand, sliding the ring onto his finger like a groom with his bride. That was when Alaric realized that the ring matched Damon's exactly except that the stone on Alaric's new ring was red.

"D for desperate," Alaric said, staring at the trinket.

"No, for dumbass." Damon smirked and Alaric yanked his hand away. He moved past Damon and stopped before Bonnie.

"Thank you," Alaric said. His throat closed and the words felt like ashes in his mouth. After everything that Bonnie had been through and been forced to endure, Alaric wished there was something more he could say or do.

"Just promise me you won't kill anyone," Bonnie said with hard, cold eyes locked on Alaric's gaze. The firm set of her jaw promised retaliation.

"Nope," Damon said, pushing Alaric aside to stand before Bonnie. He smiled at her, and Alaric realized that Damon held Alaric's hand behind his back with fingers crossed. Alaric shook his head and tried to pry his hand from Damon, but gave up when he couldn't. He glanced at Elena who gave him an inquisitive look.

"I promise," Alaric said, leaning sideways so that Bonnie could see his eyes and know that he meant what he said.

There was a long pause where Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks of contempt and amusement, contempt on her part. Damon's cool stare never wavered from cocky.

"You shouldn't need the herbs any more, but I'm counting on you..." Bonnie turned her gaze on Damon, "...to make sure that he never goes evil again."

"Yes, ma'am," Damon said with a flippant salute.

The tension in the room vanished when Bonnie and Elena left. Alaric stared down at the ring, turning his back on the other people. He could hear whispers behind him, but ignored the words. Damon startled Alaric with his hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," said Damon. He wrapped his arm around Alaric's neck and pulled him in closer. "You can still drink as much booze as you want and now I - you never have to worry that you're going to die."

Alaric sighed and pushed Damon away, turning on him. Alaric noted that they were alone now. "No, it's not going to be fine. I never wanted any of this. Don't you get it? I don't want to be undead."

Damon backed away, jaw set tight. "Well, tough shit. It's done and you're never going to die again." Fury and rage flashed in Damon's eyes. Damon glared at Alaric for a moment before looking away. "What's done is done. Can't we just move on from this? I know how you feel, Ric. I felt the same way when my father killed me and I woke up from my death. I wanted it to end. I never wanted this. You know that. I told you what happened to me now let me help you get through this."

"Right, together we can work it out." Alaric crossed his arms and glared right back, but the look of contrition and empathy in Damon's eyes broke through his resolve. Alaric reached out and gripped Damon by his shoulders, shaking him. "Just tell me that you didn't set me up just so we could have vampire sex."

"What?" Damon narrowed his eyes. "Never. You know I wouldn't do that to you." He leaned in closer.

Alaric stared into Damon's dark eyes sure that he would know the truth of Damon's words. When he nodded, Damon pulled him into his arms and delivered a manly hug. The sound of a clearing throat broke their moment, and Alaric stepped out of Damon's embrace to find Stefan in the doorway.

"Get a room."

"We have one in case you hadn't noticed," Damon said with a sneer.

A look of understanding dawned on Stefan's face. "Oh my god." Stefan entered the room, pointing at them, eyebrows raised. "You two...."

Damon shrugged. "So what." They stood for a moment without a word, and Alaric could see the conflict in Stefan's eyes, but then he backed up a step. Maybe Damon's brother did not approve of the liaison.

"You know, I suspected that there was something, but I wasn't quite sure what..." He narrowed his eyes and wagged a finger at them.

"No you didn't," Damon scoffed. "Seriously, are we going to have a problem with this? I know dear old dad would never have approved but this is the twenty first century. Grow up." Damon marched to Stefan and invaded his personal space, glaring with defiance.

"It's just not you." Stefan turned his gaze on Alaric. "No offence." His attention back on Damon, he looked his brother up and down as though seeing him for the first time. "It's one thing to befriend a vampire hunter but..." he paused and sighed, shaking his head. "Never mind. Who am I to stand in the way of whatever this is." He smiled and backed out of Damon's room, closing the door behind him.

"Your brother has a problem with..." Alaric motioned at himself and then Damon. "I never would have thought with how open minded he seems to be."

"You've got to understand where we come from. Our time period wasn't exactly open-minded to say nothing of our heritage, but who cares. He should be glad."

"Why?" Alaric moved and the breeze of his motion caressed Alaric's cheeks. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of Damon, pushing him up against the wall. The rush it gave him sent chills through his body. He scrutinized Damon for a moment, taking in every detail of Damon's face. His bold blue eyes felt as though they would pierce your soul. Alaric reached up and caressed the soft, smooth curve of Damon's jaw. When he leaned in closer, Damon leaned forward to meet his kiss. Alaric pressed Damon against the wall, releasing his grip on Damon's shoulder. He was hard again. This close, Damon's scent filled his nostrils and the sound of Damon's breathing filled his ears.

Everything else was forgotten. Damon shoved Alaric away, yanking on his shirt in the process. He ripped it off and tossed the shredded pieces aside. Like a predator stalking prey, Damon pursued Alaric, until the sound of footfalls and two heartbeats approached. Alaric rushed to the bathroom, hiding behind the door. Just in time. He heard the knock on the bedroom door and the exasperated sigh from Damon made Alaric smile.

"Go away, I'm busy," Damon said.

Alaric peeked around the door to see Damon opening the door even as he said those words. It was Elena with Jeremy. Alaric stepped out of the dark, realizing that he was still shirtless. Damon handed him a fresh, clean shirt. Alaric slipped it on and buttoned it up, averting his eyes from making contact with either of his wards.

"Does this mean we're going to have to invite you in to your own house?" Jeremy said breaking the tension.

"I am so sorry." Alaric felt relief when they rushed forward to embrace him. "I didn't mean to die on you, again."

Elena buried her face in Alaric's neck, pressing against him. He could feel her pulse throb against his skin beckoning to him. He felt hunger rise and crushed the sensation. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated on the here and now, trying hard to ignore the smells and sounds that threatened to overwhelm him.

"It's not your fault," Elena said. She crushed his hand in her grip as though Alaric was her lifeline and if she let go, he would vanish. She backed away and kept Alaric's gaze, reassurance in her eyes.

"It's not technically my house, so I guess you will have to invite me in." He glanced at Jeremy, unsure what more to say. The last thing he wanted was this and now this had become his reality.

"Why don't we go do that right now," Jeremy said. His gaze shifted to Damon and Alaric didn't miss the look of contempt in Jeremy's eyes.

Alaric turned Jeremy toward the exit. "That's a great idea." He glanced over his shoulder at Damon and signaled with his eyes to leave this alone. There was almost no chance of Damon letting them leave without a fuss, but Alaric had to try. Right now was not a good time.

"I'll go get the car," Damon said, snapping up his leather jacket and heading for the door.

"That's okay." Elena spoke up, stopping Damon in his tracks. "I have mine here."

Alaric watched Damon heave his shoulders and turn. He set his jaw and widened his eyes at Damon.

"Guys, I'll meet you at the car," Alaric said. He led both Elena and Jeremy to the door, nudged them out. "I promise to be there in a second." He waited until they were descending the stairs before turning to face Damon.

"You can't go," Damon said, advancing on Alaric. His eyes blazed with anger and frustration.

"Why not?" Alaric was ten seconds away from decking Damon. He could feel the rage building, and though he was sometimes quick to anger, this wasn't usual for him. He reigned it in, afraid of snapping.

"Because you're new to this and they are happy meals on legs," Damon said. He leaned forward, invading Alaric's personal space.

"Then come with us."

Damon pulled back and yanked out his cell phone. He pressed dial and placed his phone to his ear.

"Hi, Elena. We'll meet you at the house." Damon hung up and smirked. "Race you." In the blink of an eye, Damon was gone.

Alaric smiled and shook his head, then he was gone, out the front door that Damon had left open. Alaric paused long enough to close the door. He realized that Elena's car was not in the driveway. The world rushed around him. Alaric knew instinctually which direction to take. He stopped on his way, in the middle of the woods when he stumbled on a deer. Alaric could hear her heart beating, and feel the blood pumping through her veins. She raised her head in his direction, catching his scent. She must have known a predator when she sensed him, because she bolted, white tail in the air.

By the time he reached Elena's house, Damon stood on the porch leaning against the support beam.

"What took you so long? Did you stop to smell the flowers?"

"Something like that," Alaric said with a nod. He ascended the stairs and paused at the sound of a car engine. They turned in unison to find Elena pulling up. Her and Jeremy got out of the car. Alaric didn't miss the expression of distaste on Jeremy's face when he saw Damon.

Without a word, Elena unlocked the front door and she and Jeremy entered followed by Damon who turned and grinned.

"Right, you need an invite," he teased.

Elena tried to push Damon aside, but he didn't budge. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"You may enter, sir," she said, sticking her tongue out at Damon.

"Don't do that unless you intend to use it," Damon said.

Alaric shook his head and walked over the threshold, hesitating for just a moment. It felt good to be home again.

When he turned around, he found them all staring at him. Unsure what to say or do, Alaric eyed them, wondering what happens next. Elena's phone rang to break the silence. She answered the call, turning her back on Alaric, but he could still hear every word Stefan said on the other end.

Alaric looked down at himself and realized that he was still wearing Damon's clothes. "I should get changed," Alaric said after a long moment of silence. This was getting ridiculous and uncomfortable. He nodded at Damon and placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, giving him a quick squeeze and then he was gone, rushing up to the second floor bedroom that they allowed him to use. Without thinking, Alaric had zipped away. He realized it was probably because of how uncomfortable he felt at that moment, but he hadn't wanted to freak Jeremy out. He wanted things to go back to normal, if that was even possible.

His door creaked open and Alaric spun to find Damon smiling at him from the hallway.

"You might want to..." Damon didn't have to finish the sentence. He motioned behind him.

"I know," Alaric said, brushing his hand through his messy hair. "I didn't mean to freak him out. I didn't even mean to do that. It was just instinct." He threw his arms up in frustration.

"You know," Damon said, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. His lecherous grin said it all. "I'm thinking maybe we don't want to hide things from the kids." Damon stalked toward Alaric.

"What do you mean?" Alaric backed up, but stopped when there was nowhere else to go. Up against the bed, he fell backwards. Damon dived on top of him and rolled them into a more comfortable position.

"I mean, I'm not going to be skulking in the dark." Damon propped himself on one arm and stared down at Alaric. "Let me help you with that." He played with the buttons on the shirt, undoing the top two and making short work of the rest.

"This might not be the best time for this, Damon." Alaric's words said one thing, but he didn't put too much effort into stopping Damon's actions. He stared down at the wandering hand, watching as Damon pushed the shirt open and pinched a nipple. Alaric couldn't help but react. He thrust against Damon, already hard. Damon wasted no time. He grabbed hold of the erection, giving it a good squeeze. So caught up in what they were doing, Alaric didn't notice the approaching footsteps until the door started to open. He fell away from Damon and stood in one smooth motion, something he never could have done as a human. With his back to the door, Alaric covered his aroused state. He turned his head to see Jeremy at the door.

"Hey," Jeremy said. His eyes took in the scene, obvious distaste on his face at finding Damon in the room.

Damon still lay sprawled across the bed with his arms tucked behind his head, a cocky grin on his lips.

"You should knock before entering a gentleman's private bedchamber," Damon said.

Jeremy's eyes widened and a tint of red stained his cheeks.

Alaric turned enough to see him, but still hide his state of arousal. Even the interruption didn't seem to be enough to quash his traitorous libido.

"I was just about to change," Alaric said. He risked a glance at Damon then turned his gaze to Jeremy. He didn't miss the flash of confusion and revulsion and more confusion on the boy's face.

"I'll just..." Jeremy back up and out of the room, not looking back.

Alaric couldn't help but be feel a mix of relief and frustration.

"I'm glad you came with me, and you're right." Alaric turned away from Damon and stared at his reflection in the mirror. "We shouldn't hide." With a smile, he tossed Damon's shirt to the bed and changed. It was time to move on and forward. Besides, he knew one thing for sure. Life with Damon was not going to be boring.

End


End file.
